


Keep Your Enemies In Front Of You

by Kahtya Sofia (KahtyaSofia)



Category: True Blood
Genre: Birthday Presents, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/Kahtya%20Sofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcide's father gets the company in debt to Eric Northman. As part of payment, Alcide finds himself having to do favors for fangers, against his better judgment. How did that come to be and more importantly, what else might Eric demand as payment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Enemies In Front Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlaneJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaneJane/gifts).



> Birthday fic for troygirl68/flying_fox. Happy birthday, Sweetie!
> 
> Story of course has minor spoilers for TB S03, but if you squint, there's a little bit of book influence. Not much.
> 
> Kindly beta'd by lunasky, who also did a first read of the first section in order to help me make sure my first attempt at Alcide nailed his voice.

Eric opened the door and stepped through into the main bar of Fangtasia. Pam was right behind him. He strolled languidly into the room and was quickly intercepted by Ginger.

“Eric, I let the man in,” her expression was as vapid as ever. She flitted around Pam and him like an addled hummingbird. “I did it right, didn’t I? You said you were expecting someone to show up just around sunset?”

“Yes, Ginger, you did fine,” Eric assured her, already looking at the man seated at the bar, a sweaty beer in front of him. “Now go about your business.”

“Will you require any _help_ with this breather?” Pam asked with derision.

“I don’t know,” Eric was truthful. “He didn’t say what he wanted when he scheduled the appointment. Also, he’s a werewolf. I agreed to speak with him early so I can dispose of him quickly and get on with the evening’s activities. However, if he proves to be entertaining, I have all night to play with him.”

Pam snorted indelicately. “I’ll just stand inconspicuously behind the bar. If the two of you _hit it off_ , I’ll quietly slip away and leave you to occupy yourselves.”

With a nod of approval to Pam, Eric slowly approached the man at the bar. He was well built and handsome, but his scent carried easily. The fact that Alcide Herveaux was werewolf diminished his appeal in Eric’s estimation.

He found werewolves to be extremely distasteful. Eric had even learned to hate one pack in particular.

“I am Eric Northman,” he said, even though his identity had to be obvious. There weren’t many 6’4” Viking vampires running bars in southern states, let alone Louisiana.

Alcide slid from the stool and extended his hand. “Mr. Northman, I’m Alcide Herveaux. Thank you for taking the time to see me.”

Eric regarded the offered appendage for a long moment before finally taking it. Alcide’s grip was firm, but not crushing. It impressed Eric that a werewolf could control his strength that well. He just wasn’t about to let Alcide know that.

“What is it you want to discuss, Mr. Herveaux?”

“The money my father owes you,” Alcide began, then hesitated.

“Your father’s debt is a matter between him and I.”

“I understand that. It’s only the payment schedule I’d like to modify.”

“When I agreed to loan your father the money to cover his bidding shortfall, he agreed to the terms.”

“Out of desperation.”

Eric could taste Alcide’s hostility flare. The heat of his body grew more intense before he gained control of himself once again. Impressive.

“Mr. Northman.” Alcide lifted his hands in supplication. “My father’s agreement to the terms was hasty. The payment schedule you demand … requested, puts us right back in the same predicament that drove him to borrow the money in the first place.”

“That is not my problem.”

“If our company goes under because we have to pay back so much of the loan so fast, we won’t be able to pay all of it back. You’ll lose money.”

Eric was impressed with Alcide’s argument. It was logical. It appealed to his business sense. It was more than he expected of a were. Perhaps there was more to Alcide Herveaux that made him worth getting to know just a little better.

“You have persuaded me to listen to your argument.” Eric gestured for Alcide to resume his place at the bar. When he was once again seated, Eric took the stool next to him.

Alcide glanced uneasily in Pam’s direction before he spoke again. “If we can make smaller installments, over a longer period of time …”

Eric interrupted Alcide, “You’ll increase the size of your debt substantially.”

“Because of interest. Yeah, I know. I figure that’s what makes it worthwhile for you to agree to the change in terms.”

“And the additional assurance that you’ll be more able to pay off the debt.”

“Exactly.” Alcide’s expression was triumphant.

Eric spoke softly to Pam in a language Alcide couldn’t know, and she silently slipped from the room. Eric watched Alcide watch her departure with wide eyes. He scented the air around them and found the smell of Alcide, warm, dark, musky and primal, was arousing. Especially when laced with the fear the Werewolf was struggling to hide.

Something about his scent and the flavor of the power rolling off of this Werewolf made Eric disregard his usual distaste for the entire species.

“You make a compelling case,” Eric conceded, drawing Alcide’s attention back to himself. “And I will make you a counter-offer. I am willing to forgo the additional interest that would accumulate, should I agree to extend the terms of your loan.”

Alcide laughed mirthlessly. “I know your reputation. You don’t do anything unless it benefits you in some way. So, what’s the catch?”

“No catch. I am simply willing to accept an alternate form of payment.” Eric let his statement hang between them for several long moments. He saw when understanding lit Alcide’s dark eyes. He saw it at the same time that he felt the heat from Alcide’s body radiate toward him. Eric felt himself drawn toward that warmth.

“Son-of-a-bitch. No fuckin’ way. First, you’re a vampire. I don’t fuck vampires. Second, I don’t fuck men.”

“I never said I wanted _you_ to fuck _me_ , Mr. Herveaux.”

Alcide scrambled hastily off his stool. “There is still no fuckin’ way. We’ll just pay the extra interest.”

“I’m disappointed,” Eric chided, his cock stirring between his thighs. “You seemed like an astute businessman. This is where you propose your own counter-offer to me.” Alcide’s fear and anger had Eric’s desire burning low and deep in his belly. The subtle hint of excitement made Eric’s fangs tingle.

“Like what?” Alcide’s voice was rough as he struggled with his apparent fear and arousal.

“You don’t know if I would be willing to settle for something less than one of us fucking the other, until you ask.”

Alcide shifted his weight. “I guess … If you agreed … I could handle you sucking my dick.”

Eric stood slowly and crossed to where Alcide stood. The Werewolf didn’t back away and that pleased Eric. “As I am the one willing to forgive a partial debt, I believe I should be the one to have my cock sucked.”

He could see that it was on the tip of Alcide’s tongue to refuse Eric with a curse, but the Werewolf visibly controlled himself. The tingling in Eric’s cock and fangs increased and he leaned closer. He watched as Alcide’s eyes blazed, the muscles in his jaw working as he clenched and unclenched his teeth. Eric drew closer, until their mouths were almost touching and he could feel Alcide’s breathing, fast and hot, against his lips.

Alcide tilted his head upward fractionally, as if he was ready to receive Eric’s kiss. An instant later he was pulling away, taking several steps back.

“No,” Alcide snapped angrily, his body blazing now. “I’d be willing to do some favors for fangers, once in awhile. But I’m not gettin’ on my knees.” The telltale tenting in the front of his jeans made his words a lie.

“You’re learning, Werewolf,” Eric smiled in pleasure. “I admit, having a day-walker on call, especially one with the strength of a were, has its usefulness.”

“I never said I’d be on call. I’ll do a few favors. With the discretion to accept or reject the requests.”

“One favor per month, for the term of your loan, to be provided when I call for them.” Eric paused, pretending to consider his next words. “I agree to allow you acceptance or rejection of the task to perform.”

“Done,” Alcide said quickly, extending his hand for Eric to shake, ostensibly to seal their deal.

“Ah ah ah,” Eric wagged a finger in mock chastisement. “In exchange for allowing you discretion over which assignment you accept, I demand a face-to-face meeting.” He crowded Alcide, moving too fast for even were eyes to see him coming. “I have decided that I wish to taste you, Mr. Herveaux.”

“No biting,” Alcide said angrily.

“Not the kind of tasting I was referring to,” Eric’s reply was light. “Agreed. With the understanding that you are allowed to change your mind on that point, at any time.”

“Fine,” Alcide extended his hand again.

Eric glanced down at it and smiled. “No, Mr. Herveaux. I require a more … intimate … touching of flesh to bind our contract.”

“Fuck,” Alcide whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

“No, I already stipulated that wasn’t a requirement.”

“I said I wasn’t gettin’ on my knees.”

“I have a sofa in my office that is quite comfortable,” Eric turned and gestured for Alcide to precede him. “I believe the difference in our heights will make it quite easy for you to sit, rather than kneel.”

Alcide’s hesitation was infinitesimal. Then, he lifted his head and squared his shoulders, before striding toward the door at the rear of the bar.

Eric followed quickly, taking over the lead to show Alcide into his office.

“Mr. Northman, I never done this kind of thing before,” he confessed, his nerves finally showing. He was trying very hard _not_ to look at the long, black leather sofa.

“Please, Alcide, call me Eric,” he leaned against his desk to regard his new toy. “If we’re to be doing business together, we should be on a first name basis. Don’t you agree?”

“I don’t think names matter much at this point.”

Alcide was taller than Eric had first thought. It was obvious that, beneath his snug-fitting flannel, he was heavily muscled. What captured and held Eric’s attention now were Alcide’s eyes. They were wide, dark and soft; surprisingly soft and vulnerable for such a large, strong were. His hair fell endearingly over his forehead. Eric noticed for the first time the sharp, aquiline shape of his nose.

“Tell me, Alcide, what manner of wolf shape do you take when you shift?” Eric asked impulsively.

“What the hell difference does that make?”

“Indulge my curiosity for a moment. You look as though you would take the form of a dark furred Timber Wolf.”

Alcide dipped his head and looked almost … _shy_ … which drew Eric in even further.

“Actually, more like a big, white Arctic Wolf.”

“Really? I would never have guessed.” Eric lifted one corner of his mouth. Big white wolf or not, Mr. Herveaux was _prey._

Eric let the silence hang.

“Come closer, Alcide.” he spoke softly so as not to spook his quarry.

Slowly, reluctance obvious in every line of his body, Alcide took three steps forward until he was in Eric’s space.

“Kiss me,” he whispered, using seduction rather than glamour.

 “I don’t want … I don’t think …” Alcide folded his arms over his chest and looked anywhere but at Eric.

“Shh, shhh,” he soothed. “While I _could_ just shove you down onto the sofa and ram my cock into your mouth, I assure you, this way will be much more pleasant for us both.”

Alcide lifted shocked eyes to Eric’s. It was just the right mix of fear, lust and defiance. The scent of it pouring off of Alcide’s warm body was intoxicating.

Eric reached for Alcide’s hips and drew him closer, to stand between Eric’s parted legs. They were of a height, with Eric reclined against his desk.

“Relax, Alcide,” he murmured, leaning in slightly. “Follow where I lead and you’ll find the experience quite pleasant.”

Alcide’s back was ramrod straight and his jaw clenched. He stood, flat footed between Eric’s legs. His thighs were hard with tension, where they pressed against Eric’s. The bulge in his crotch had never flagged.

Eric slid his hands to Alcide’s waist and caressed him lightly, savoring the preternatural heat seeping into his palms. He watched the stiffness slowly bleed out of Alcide, though he still wouldn’t meet Eric’s eyes. He stared instead, just past Eric’s ear. Eric skimmed his hands up Alcide’s tense back and watched as he finally, slowly, lowered his arms.

“That’s right,” Eric encouraged. “Now kiss me.”

Alcide’s eyes slid to Eric’s mouth. He stared. Eric smiled. Bit by bit, Alcide lowered his head until his lips touched Eric’s.

Eric sensed reluctance, felt Alcide hesitate, so he kept very, very still. Alcide’s mouth was smooth and dry. His lips generated as much heat as the rest of his body. Eric scented the air around them and once again felt his desire stirred by the heady mix of Alcide’s fear and lust.

Carefully, Eric unfastened the lowest button on Alcide’s flannel shirt. He opened the next button, then felt Alcide’s work-roughed hands grip his wrists. He was strong. Not vampire-strong, but stronger than a human. Even one who had consumed V.

“What … no …” he broke the kiss abruptly and tried to pull Eric’s hands from his shirt.

“Easy,” Eric soothed. “You’ll have the opportunity to return the favor.”

“Not what I meant,” Alcide growled, quiet, low in his throat. He reluctantly released Eric’s wrists.

The next button slid through its hole easily. Eric moved quickly through the others. He parted the fabric and let his eyes roam over Alcide’s body. It was a beautiful body. He pushed the shirt over Alcide’s broad shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

He skimmed his palms up Alcide’s firm, flat belly. He watched the muscles contract and heard Alcide exhale a jagged breath. The were’s chest was rock hard and well developed. Eric thumbed Alcide’s erect nipples and received a sharp gasp as reward.

Eric ran his hands downward over Alcide’s ribs to the waist of his jeans. Alcide stifled a moan and twitched slightly.

Interesting. The pup was ticklish.

Eric hooked a finger into each of the belt loops on the sides of Alcide’s jeans. They were loose, riding low on his narrow hips. It afforded Eric a tantalizing view of his hipbones and the sharp cut of his lean, hard muscles. He tugged the were closer and pressed their mouths together.

He moved his lips firmly over Alcide’s. Eric dragged skin over skin, feeling the heat pour out of every part of him. He pulled back briefly, surprised, but pleased, at the change in sensation between Alcide’s heat and the coolness of the air. He moved his hands to the were’s face, cradled it, then pushed their lips together again.

Eric dragged his tongue along Alcide’s mouth. He held tight, when Alcide would have pulled back in surprise. He plunged his tongue past the were’s lips when they parted with a surprised gasp. He forced his way into Alcide and held him in place as he struggled.

Yes. Eric liked it when prey struggled. His fangs tingled and threatened to drop.

“Do you like to fight?” Eric murmured against the were’s wet mouth. “Is that what you like? Someone strong and powerful to hold you down while you struggle against him?”

“No,” Alcide’s answer rumbled from his chest.

“Are you sure?” Eric teased with both his tone and his tongue. “I’m strong enough to restrain you, take you, if that’s what you want.”

“Stop fucking with me, Northman. Let’s just get on with it.” Alcide was provoked and the tang of power filled the air around them.

A little provocation and the were’s fire, his animal, was back. “Then stop trembling like a human woman and kiss me like a man. Or an animal.”

Alcide fisted his hands in the front of Eric’s shirt and slammed their mouths together hard. Eric had no time to part his lips before Alcide’s tongue was shoving past them, lapping at his mouth like a thirsty pup. Eric curled one hand around the back of the were’s neck, slid his fingers into the long, soft hair, and gripped the strands tightly. He gave a sharp tug.

Alcide moaned into Eric’s mouth.

He’d expected Alcide to taste a little like a dog. Instead, he tasted just like a man. A very strong man, spiced with a hint of musk. Eric reached for the fly of Alcide’s jeans and tore it open. He plunged his hand inside, vampire quick, before the were could protest. He pulled out Alcide’s hard cock and stroked him, once, twice, three times. Eric swallowed the low, guttural moan that Alcide couldn’t stifle.

Eric stood, still jacking Alcide’s erection and rubbing their tongues together. He took one step toward the couch. Alcide followed. Eric buried the hand not on Alcide’s dick into the hair at the back of his skull. He tugged Alcide’s hair at the same time Eric nudged him with the length of his own body. Alcide complied.

He crossed the room quickly, stopping only when the back’s of Alcide’s legs hit the sofa. Eric pushed him roughly down onto the black leather surface.

The were sat obediently, their lips parting abruptly with a wet smacking sound. Alcide stared up at Eric, blinking in confusion. His lovely brown eyes were glazed with lust and danced over Eric’s face unseeingly.

He took Alcide’s hands in his own and felt them tremble slightly. He moved the were’s hands to the first button of his shirt. Alcide hesitated only a moment, before awkwardly slipping the button through the hole. Eric guided him gently, until his shirt was tugged from his trousers and hung open. He placed Alcide’s open palms against his chest, just to feel the heat the were generated.

“Shall I take myself out, or would you prefer to do the honors?” Eric asked, his lids sliding half closed in desire and anticipation.

Alcide hesitated, his palms still warming Eric’s chest.

Eric lowered his hands to the waist of his trousers and opened them, slowly taking his cock out. He was fully hard, aching and leaking. Alcide glanced down and his eyes widened.

“Yes, I know,” Eric purred, seeking to keep Alcide calm. “But as long as you relax, you won’t have any trouble handling all of it.”

Eric put a hand to the back of Alcide’s head, eased his hips forward toward the were’s delectably full lips.

Alcide suddenly resisted. “I don’t know how to do this,” he confessed with a rush of breath.

“It’s a difficult task to get wrong,” Eric reassured him. “Keep your teeth away from my flesh. The wetter, sloppier, and noisier the better. If in doubt, use your tongue.”

Alcide made no move to swallow Eric.

“Perhaps to start, you can do to me what feels good to you,” Eric suggested quietly.

Suddenly emboldened, Alcide opened his generous mouth and slid his lips down the length of Eric’s erection.

The wet heat was exquisite as it enveloped Eric’s sensitized flesh. Alcide’s mouth ran as hot as the rest of him did. He took Eric’s advice, or heeded his own preferences, and used a lot of tongue and a lot of spit. Eric felt hot, hard pressure on his cock as Alcide pulled back, sucking the entire length. A spot, low on Eric’s spine tingled and warmth rolled through his groin. He felt a stirring in his balls and in his fangs.

In his inexperience, Alcide receded too far and his mouth slid from Eric’s dick with a wet pop. The air was cool and pleasant when it hit Eric’s moist skin. Alcide didn’t give Eric a chance to think. One hand gripped Eric’s hip, the other wrapped tight around his cock and stroked down his length just ahead of Alcide’s scalding mouth. Who would have thought a were’s elevated body heat could be so luscious?

Alcide flattened his palm at the base of Eric’s erection. He opened his throat and slowly, carefully pressed Eric’s cockhead down deep. Eric’s fangs ached, then dropped. He threw back his head and hissed when Alcide took too much and gagged.

He pulled off quickly. Eric’s glanced down and fought the urge to sink a fang into Alcide’s red and swollen lower lip. His entire mouth was red and wet from sucking Eric’s length.

“Sorry,” Alcide murmured, wiping at the spit with the back of his hand.

“Oh, don’t be sorry.” Eric gently ran his hands through the were’s soft hair. “I said you could make it loud and messy.”

Alcide took a deep breath and swallowed Eric once again. He sucked more shallow, stroking at the same time with a tight fist. Eric felt the heat of the were’s breath against the skin of his groin. Alcide’s hand on his hip tried to control the snap of Eric’s hips. He gripped Alcide’s hair tightly with both hands. He ran his tongue over his own fangs when he glanced back down at the were sucking his dick so enthusiastically.

Alcide’s generous mouth was stretched wide and tight over the width of Eric’s cock. They glistened with the wetness of his own spit. The line of the were’s nose was regal and led Eric’s eyes to the full, dark lashes that feathered against Alcide’s cheeks.

Just how Eric liked his toys; pretty _and_ enthusiastic.

Alcide battled Eric’s thrusting hips, struggled to keep Eric’s cock from ramming too far, too fast. The tingle in the base of Eric’s spine tripped up each vertebra. Scalding heat rolled through his pelvis and his balls tightened and rose up toward his body.

Oh, so reluctantly, Eric used his hands to slow and still Alcide’s movement.

“Pull off, Alcide,” he ordered gently. “Pull back now.”

Alcide obeyed, keeping hold of Eric’s twitching hips. Eric gripped his shoulder tight with one hand, holding him still. With the other, he jacked himself fast and hard. His fist was a blur on his own cock, the rough slapping of skin on skin blended into a single sight and a single sound. Eric pressed the tip of his dick to the hollow of Alcide’s throat, the heat of the were’s body burning through him. He sank his thumb into the soft flesh under Alcide’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

The sparks in his spine were back and his fangs hurt with the need to sink into flesh. Eric came.

“Min gud,” Eric swore as the rhythm of his fist and his hips faltered. He came long and hard, hot ropes of come landing on Alcide’s dusky skin, painting him in translucent white streaks.

When the last splash of come landed on the cut muscles of Alcide’s torso, Eric pressed an unrelenting hand to the were’s chest. With vampire speed and strength, he pinned Alcide back into the sofa. Eric watched him struggle for a few moments, his eyes wide and jaw clenched. The smell of fear was back. This time, the tang of it mingled with the salt of Alcide’s sweat and musk of sex.

“What the fuck?” Alcide growled, more animal than human. He pushed, unsuccessfully, against Eric’s hand. “We had a deal, you son-of-a-bitch.”

“And I have every intention of honoring it,” Eric drawled, slowly wrapping his hand around Alcide’s prominent erection. “But you’ve pleased me, werewolf. I sometimes reward those who please me.”

Before Alcide could object, Eric began to jack him off. It was fast and rough. Eric didn’t imagine a were would need or even care for finesse. He stroked Alcide’s cock, squeezing hard from tip to root.

“Oh, holy fuck,” Alcide roared. He fell back hard against the sofa. He gripped Eric’s wrist on his chest with both hands.

Eric pressed the were more firmly into the cushion and stroked his cock relentlessly. Alcide’s hands on his arm were surprisingly strong. If Eric relaxed his focus, he might even manage to get free. Eric was _not_ going to relax his focus. Instead, he gave a vicious twist of his wrist over the head of Alcide’s dick.

The were roared, one foot coming up off the floor as his belly clenched and his entire body convulsed.

“Stop fighting it, Alcide,” Eric whispered. “Let me make you come.”

With a strangled growl, Alcide folding up around Eric’s arm and came. The hot splashes of fluid mingled with Eric’s own and pooled in the dips and planes and Alcide’s belly.

The were fell back against the sofa, chest heaving with his labored breathing. He looked like a limp pile of firm, dark flesh. A light sheen of sweat coated his skin. He couldn’t seem to meet Eric’s eyes.

Crossing slowly to his desk, Eric opened a drawer and withdrew a clean towel. Given the things he and Pam regularly got up to in this office, such accessories were very convenient. He wiped off his own hands before returning to where Alcide was sprawled against the black leather.

So as not to spook the were, Eric gently wiped away the worst of the mingled come. The he set the towel on Alcide’s quivering stomach.

“Please take your time cleaning up,” he said softly. “Make sure you’re comfortable when you leave.”

Alcide was quick but thorough. He cleaned himself completely and fastened the fly of his jeans. Eric took the towel from him, settling back on his desk to watch the pup retrieve his shirt and slip it on. He still never met Eric’s eyes.

“The terms of our revised deal are settled,” Eric said, into the tense silence that enveloped them. “The terms of the loan are extended eighteen months, with no additionally compounded interest. In exchange, you will perform certain favors for me as I need, with the caveat that you retain the right of refusal.”

Alcide finished straightening his clothing and finally met Eric’s gaze. “I’d say thank you, but …”

“Understood. I, however, am quite comfortable saying thank you. It was most enjoyable.”

Alcide tore open the door to Eric’s office and ran through it as if Eric had lit his tail on fire.

~*~

“Your dog-friend is here to see you,” Pam said from the doorway, managing to blend distaste with boredom.

Eric straightened from his desk and turned to see Alcide just over Pam’s shoulder.

“I was expecting Mr. Herveaux.” He gestured for the Werewolf to enter his office. “You can go now, Pam.”

“You wanted to see me, Mr. Northman?” Alcide asked when Pam had closed door.

“I thought we were on a first name basis now, Alcide.”

“You started it, _Eric_.”

Something was different with Alcide this night. Previously, when Eric had called him in, the pup had arrived sporting a massive erection but had seemed very hesitant to use it. Or let it be used, as the case might be. Tonight, Alcide was obviously hard, but now he stood relaxed before Eric and met his eyes easily.

Interesting.

Eric inhaled deeply, seeking out Alcide’s scent. It was there, warm and woodsy and primal. Lust with no hint of fear. Eric’s cock stirred. He usually enjoyed the taste of the wolf’s fear, but an aroused and assertive Alcide was intriguing as well.

“I have a task that requires your particular … skills,” Eric said, stepping into Alcide’s space.

“Is that so?” Alcide didn’t give any ground.

“I need a daywalker, but I need one that can sense more about his surroundings than can a human.” to emphasize his point, Eric ran his fingertips along Alcide’s eyelid, down his Romanesque nose, his cheek, and finally grazed his lower lip.

“Dangerous?”

“Only if you don’t keep your wits about you. Be more concerned that because you pass as human, there will be an attempt to take advantage.”

“Do I keep them honest? Or let you handle it on your own?”

“Oh, by all means, keep them honest.” A feral grin lifted Eric’s mouth.

Alcide moved toward the sofa, where all of their previous _transactions_ had taken place. Eric stopped him, with a hand splayed against his ribs.

“Let’s try something new,” Eric growled against the were’s ear, then pressed him against the side of the desk. He made the move as fast as he was able. Alcide couldn’t have resisted, although Eric suspected he didn’t want to.

As always, Alcide’s body was warm, almost hot. His scent was familiar to Eric now, curling down through his belly and hardening Eric’s cock immediately. He held Alcide’s hands flat on the desk, gripping his wrists firmly. Eric curled himself around the wolf, feeling that preternatural heat in all parts of his body. He buried his face in the long strands of hair at Alcide’s neck. The scent was stronger here. Eric grazed his teeth along the tendon there. Alcide used to tense at the feel of Eric’s teeth on his flesh. Tonight, he didn’t. Eric’s fangs began to ache.

He tore Alcide’s exceedingly tight tee shirt from the waist of his jeans. Eric tugged Alcide in close. He ran his palms up the wolf’s chiseled stomach, using the motion to keep his back pressed tight to Eric’s chest. He felt him convulse slightly. Alcide’s chest was firm and well defined. Eric plucked at Alcide’s nipples and felt the moan reverberate through his body and into Eric’s own chest.

“This is in my fucking way,” Eric snarled and pushed Alcide’s shirt up and up, until he lifted his arms cooperatively and Eric could discard the fabric.

Alcide leaned back, again, his head dropping to Eric’s shoulder. Eric tore his own tank top up and over his head. He gripped Alcide’s broad shoulders and let his fingers dig in. He bit down hard on the juncture of the wolf’s neck and shoulder.

“Son-of-a-bitch,” Alcide breathed but didn’t pull away.

Eric licked a path to Alcide’s ear and ran the tip of his tongue over the shell. A shudder wracked Alcide’s solid frame. Desire hung thickly in the air, both the wolf’s and Eric’s own. How badly he wanted to drop fang.

The were’s heat burned into Eric. He wrapped his arms around Alcide’s chest and pulled them closer together. He ran his palms over the wolf’s satiny, dark skin. Eric felt hot breath on his neck. He glanced down and saw Alcide had turned his face toward Eric. His lips were moist and open and he seemed to be … searching.

Eric brought their mouths together, barely keeping his fangs from dropping. Eric didn’t need to tease his way past Alcide’s lips, they were already parted and his tongue darted out to immediately demand Eric’s attention. If Alcide’s body was hot, his mouth was scorching. Alcide’s hands gripped Eric’s wrists where they crossed the were’s chest. He’d expected resistance, but instead it seemed Alcide just needed an anchor. Eric pressed his hips against Alcide, grinding his hard cock against the firmness of his ass. The wolf pressed back, a slight circling motion of his pelvis adding delightful friction to desperate pressure.

Eric reached for Alcide’s belt. The hands on his wrists tightened.

“Wait. What the fuck?” Alcide growled low in his throat, his entire body tensing.

Eric spun Alcide, and shoved his ass up against the desk. As Alcide gathered his wits, Eric tore open his flies. He dropped to his knees and took Alcide’s jeans with him, until they were mid-thigh.

Alcide’s cock was fully hard. It hung heavily between them, red and leaking. Eric leaned forward and swallowed him down.

“Fuck,” the wolf hissed, his hands immediately threading through Eric’s hair.

 _Perhaps._

Eric wondered if it might possibly be the time to finally explore that possibility. He cradled Alcide’s sac in one hand, and used the other to follow his mouth in a slick-slide along the shaft. Eric was careful with his teeth, keeping his lips wet with spit for the down stroke and sucking hard on the up. The tongued Alcide’s weeping slit, circled the tip, and took it all the way down his throat.

It wasn’t as though Eric needed to breathe.

He looked up, past Alcide’s exquisite stomach and chest, to his flushed face. His head was tilted backward, eyes closed, and his mouth was parted in pleasure. Eric gently released his ball sac, and slowly slid his fingers back.

The flesh behind Alcide’s heavy sac was warm and satiny. With his middle finger, Eric caressed the skin. As he pulled his mouth back off of Alcide’s cock, he sucked hard, dragging the flat of his tongue along the pulsating vein, at the same time he pressed his finger upward into that silky patch of skin behind Alcide’s sac.

Alcide nearly jumped out of his skin. His body tensed, his knees seemed to give. His hands in Eric’s hair griped tight. Eric smiled around the reflexive pulsing of Alcide’s hips as the wolf shove his cock further down Eric’s throat.

“Fucking, Christ,” Alcide swore sharply.

Eric continued to press upward into Alcide’s body, hard against the gland just out of reach of his fingertip. Alcide convulsed, his breath coming in hot, harsh gasps. Eric sucked hard, sliding slowly up the length, swirling his tongue as he went.

Alcide growled, nearly sounding like the wolf that was his alter ego. Eric eased his hand from between Alcide’s thighs, but continued to suck at his prick with enthusiasm. He slid the middle finger of his free hand through the spit that coated the were’s cock and Eric’s own lips. When it was good and wet, he again reached past Alcide’s heavy sac.

With his spit-slick finger, Eric gently circled Alcide’s tightly clenched hole.

The wolf tensed, his hands trying to tug Eric off of his cock. “What the fuck?” he growled.

Eric pulled his mouth from Alcide’s erection, noting it hadn’t flagged in the least. He kept jacking Alcide as he spoke in soothing tones.

“Don’t over think the pleasure, Alcide. Has a woman never pressed a finger inside of you?”

Alcide’s chest heaved as he gasped for air. His dark eyes smoldered, anger and uncertainty mingling. “My ex-girlfriend.”

“And did you enjoy it?”

“I thought my head was going to explode.”

“There are just some things that must be done a certain way in order to obtain maximum pleasure. My finger. Your ex-girlfriend’s finger. It matters little.”

Alcide’s nod was almost imperceptible, but the easing of the tension in his body was obvious. Eric didn’t give him time to reconsider. He slid his mouth down Alcide’s length until his face was buried in the fragrant, musky hair. At the same time he pressed his finger past Alcide’s resisting rings of muscle and into the hot, tight channel.

A shudder ran through Alcide as he moaned long and loud. Eric moved his mouth and his fist fast, keeping the suction and his grip tight. He used his tongue to distract Alcide as he pressed his finger deeper. He found what he sought and crooked his fingertip against the small gland.

Alcide spit epithets through clenched teeth as his entire body vibrated with pleasure. His hips lost rhythm, even as he violently fucked Eric’s mouth. The wolf was losing control, as if this was the first time he’d had his dick sucked.

Eric had never come in Alcide’s mouth, knowing that would push him too far. However, he was not going to deny Alcide the pleasure of feeling a tight throat around his cock as he came.

Alcide’s body stilled, his spine bowed. He stared sightlessly ahead, his red lips wet and parted. Eric felt the first hot jet of come on the back of his throat. He swallowed and heard Alcide groan at the feel of strong muscles clamping down on the head of his cock. Eric stroked his finger inside of Alcide’s body, forcing the pleasure on the wolf, even as he drank him down.

Eric’s finger was clenched tight inside Alcide’s ass. He couldn’t have pulled it free if he’d wanted to, and he didn’t want to. He liked the feel of the were’s orgasm from inside of him, as well as the sensation of his throbbing cock and spurting come.

Alcide tasted better than Eric would have thought. He was strong, slightly bitter, but not unbearably so. His orgasm was long and his come was thick and ropey as it slid down Eric’s throat. His cock pulsed between Eric’s lips, throbbing with the force of both Alcide’s pumping blood and his pulsing come. Eric’s fangs tingled. He wanted to drop them and drink the blood flowing freely in the thick vein on the underside of Alcide’s cock.

Eric restrained himself. He didn’t think the pup was quite ready for that.

Alcide’s legs stopped holding his weight and Eric caught him before he could fall. He let the soft cock slip from his lips with quiet pop, spit and come dripping from it lewdly.

Eric eased Alcide to his knees and let him catch his breath – and his composure.

“What the fuck was that?” Alcide asked, voice torn from his growls and swearing.

“That was unfettered pleasure,” Eric answered with a smile. “That is what can happen when you cease worrying over what you should and should not be doing, and who with.”

“If you say so.” Alcide grew pensive, glancing down at the rather large bulge in the front of Eric’s jeans. “Do I need to take care of that?”

“Need? No. I would consider it an act of good will if you would let me rub myself against the heat of your skin, though.”

“What … how … ?” Tension once again filled Alcide’s body.

“Simply relax and trust me that I won’t break the covenant between us. I’ll do the rest.”

Eric tore open the fly of his jeans and dug the small bottle of lube from inside his pocket. He coated his own hard, heavy cock, biting his lower lip to stave off his orgasm. He shifted Alcide’s languid body slightly, giving himself access, once again, to the hot, expansive skin of the wolf’s back.

He took a moment to admire Alcide’s broad shoulders, muscles rippling through them as he moved. His shoulders narrowed to his waist and hips, framing a delectably rounded ass. Eric rubbed his hands over the firm roundness of Alcide’s ass cheeks, seeing and feeling the hard muscles flex and clench.

Alcide jerked away quickly at the first glide of Eric’s lubed cock between his ass cheeks. Eric held tight to his hips, keeping him in place with force when the wolf would have fled. Fear was once again present with lust and hung heavy in the air.

“I have already said that I will not do either of the two things you have forbidden,” Eric assured him between clenched teeth, aching to get on with the act of frottage. “Have I yet broken my word regarding sinking fang or cock into any part of your body?”

“No,” Alcide conceded.

“Then lean back and feel me enjoy the heat of your body.”

Eric felt Alcide relax incrementally, more and more of his weight pressing backward into Eric. Sweat and come now mingled with the spicy, musky scent of the wolf. Eric flexed his hips, dragging his lubed cock through the crack of Alcide’s ass. He felt surrounded, enveloped by the unnatural heat the pup generated. It was luscious. Eric held Alcide’s hips in a tight grip, moving his body in counter point to Eric’s thrust.

The sound the feel of his slick cock sliding along the crevice of the were’s ass was everything Eric had hoped for. He wondered what it might be like to fuck Alcide, what the core of that heat would feel like wrapped all around him. The head of his dick bumped repeatedly against Alcide’s furled opening. It would be so easy to angle up and press inward. He’d be in before the wolf could stop him.

Eric didn’t do it. Alcide had proven to be useful as a daywalker. He much preferred the idea of fucking a compliant and engaged Alcide multiple times, than to fuck an unwilling one a single time.

Eric was both practical and self-serving.

He shoved his hips against Alcide’s firm ass with a loud slap, and then he came. He couldn’t help his fangs dropping, but he did stop himself from sinking them into Alcide’s flesh. With the were’s back to him, he was none the wiser.

Eric could tell from the feel of Alcide’s balls against the tip of his dick that he’d covered them with his come. Wave after wave rolled through him and he pictured himself coating Alcide’s groin, white ropes of come clinging to his dark pubic hair and dusky skin.

He smiled in satisfaction.

Eric moved quickly to assist Alcide in cleaning up. If the wolf grew fussy about the mess, it might be difficult to get him to go just a little further next time.

“Well, that was … new,” Alcide said slowly, as he fastened his jeans.

“Was it?” Eric kept his tone light. “There are many other things I could show you, equally pleasant.”

“Maybe next time.”

Eric was silently pleased to hear there would be a next time. He handed Alcide a slip of paper. “Your instructions. Contact information. Directions.”

“I’ll call Ginger when I’m done so she can let you know when you wake up that it went well.”

“That would be appreciated, Alcide. Have a very good night.”

~*~

Eric hovered outside the window of the darkened apartment. He was several floors above the ground. The occupant of apartment would notice him immediately, since human faces don’t press to windows this high up. Eric waited impatiently. His quarry should emerge any moment now.

Alcide moved easily through his apartment, even in the dark. He was unnaturally graceful for so large a man, something Eric could appreciate. The wolf’s hair was damp from his shower. He wore only a pair of low-slung jeans and Eric felt his own desire flare at the cut of the muscles that dipped from his hipbones to the waist of the denim.

With ankles crossed casually and hands clasped lightly in front of him, Eric waited for Alcide to notice.

“Fuck!” he shouted, starting violently when he finally saw Eric hovering outside of the tall window. “Northman, what the hell are you doing out there?”

Eric could hear Alcide’s angry words clearly, muted as they were through the glass. He gestured for Alcide to open the window. The were complied reluctantly.

“You couldn’t just call my cell phone?” Alcide asked angrily.

“I have a very special, very important task for you. It is a conversation better conducted outside of the prying ears of Fangtasia. Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“Are you kidding? You’re already so mixed up in my business, I’m not giving you access to my home, too.”

“You can rescind the invitation as soon as our business is concluded, Alcide.”

Eric watched the pup hesitate, most likely wondering if it was a trick of some sort. “Fine,” he growled, finally. “Come on in, Eric.”

Wasting no time, Eric floated through the window frame and alighted on the floor. He turned to face Alcide and came right to the reason for this visit.

“I have a task that requires your special talents,” he said. “And I don’t entirely mean the preternatural ones.”

“What does that mean?”

“There is a woman in Bon Temps, Louisiana that requires protection. I obviously cannot be available for the task during the day. She is important, though, and it is imperative that no harm come to her.”

“Bon Temps? That little backwater piece-of-nowhere?”

“Forces put in motion too many years ago to count have led us to where we are now. The job won’t be too onerous for you, I promise. The woman is rather pretty. A magnet for trouble, to be sure, but pretty nonetheless.”

“What the hell am I supposed to protect her from?”

“Our own kind.” Eric let his statement hang between them.

“ _Our_ kind?” The muscles in Alcide’s chest flexed when he rested his hands on his hips.

“The vampire king of Jackson and his trashy wolf pack.”

Alcide’s expression darkened. “What did she do to piss of Russell?”

“Nothing. It’s not what she’s done, but what she is.”

“What is she?”

“A telepath.”

Skepticism was obvious on Alcide’s handsome features. “You’re fucking kidding me?”

“The situation is too dire to joke about, I assure you. It is so serious that I am willing to forgive three months’ worth of payments for your father’s debt.”

Alcide’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Three months knocked off his debt just for babysitting a troublesome girl?”

“Make no mistake, Alcide, Russell wants the girl and has already sent members of his pack after her. Forgiving so much of your father’s debt is an indication of just how important this task is to me.”

“All I have to do is follow around a pretty girl and make sure nothin’ happens to her? And you’ll forgive three entire months of my father’s debt?”

“That is severely simplifying the situation, but yes. It isn’t going to be a problem for you that the were-bitch you used to play house with has fallen in with Russell’s pack?”

Anger burned tangibly hot along Alcide’s body. “Debbie and me are over. I don’t give a shit what she does with her life.”

“Keep saying that and someday you might even believe it yourself.”

“When do I need to start?”

“As soon after daylight as you can get to Bon Temps.”

“Fine. I suppose you expect to confirm our deal in the usual way?”

Eric let his leather jacket slide from his shoulders. “I do.”

Alcide was silent for a long while. “The girl’s that important?”

“She is that special.”

“Fine.”

Eric lunged for Alcide, grabbing his skull firmly with both hands and bringing their mouths together violently.

Alcide gripped Eric’s shoulders with strong hands, as if he’d been awaiting the violence of the assault. He opened his mouth immediately, letting Eric’s tongue in and meeting it without hesitation.

The now familiar musky scent of Alcide rose up and flooded the room. The heat of his body seemed to spike the woodsy odor and the smell of desire. The Werewolf’s preternatural heat bled into Eric at every point where they touched.

Eric was no fool, and he knew the times he would have Alcide for himself were becoming fewer. He intended to make the most of this and any that might remain. He used his entire body to move Alcide toward the unmade bed.

The wolf tumbled heavily onto the mattress and stared up at Eric in surprise. Kneeling, Eric quickly stripped him of his jeans, the only piece of clothing he wore. Then he paused.

Alcide was fully hard, his cock curved up toward his sculpted belly, angry and red. Eric stared, letting his lips part. Alcide’s prick twitched in response.

“What the fuck are you waiting for?” he said, impatiently.

“How long are you going to keep pretending you don’t want to take things a little further?” Eric asked, grinning. He ran his hands up Alcide’s firm thighs, watched the muscles in his chest and shoulders and belly all shift and shudder.

“How much further?” Alcide was obviously hesitant, although his cock was still fully hard.

“I’ve sucked your cock, you’ve sucked mine, and I’ve fucked you with my fingers. You enjoy the feel of my body against yours, as much as I enjoy the feel of yours against mine.” Eric leaned forward and let his mouth hover just above Alcide’s. “Are you man enough take something you want, and stop listening to the infantile voices in your head telling you you’re wrong to want it?”

Alcide’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What …?”

Eric moved quickly. He lifted Alcide’s knees over his shoulders and pressed his hips against the were’s naked ass. He pressed him into the bed and pinned him there, a hand on either side of his head.

“Take pleasure where it’s offered. Enjoying physical contact is not wrong. Denying yourself what you know in your heart you want because someone tells you that you _shouldn’t_ want it?” Eric dragged his tongue along Alcide’s full lower lip. “Decide what you are, Alcide; always to be a follower? Or someday the pack leader?”

Anger and challenge flared in Alcide’s eyes. “You’re a manipulative bastard.”

Eric smiled, his own desire spiking at the sight of what he was unleashing. “Among other things.”

Alcide surged upward and violently pressed his mouth to Eric’s. He felt the skin of his lip part as it slid along the top of his own fang. Blood mingled with their spit and their tongues battled. Some of the blood was Alcide’s, rich and full-flavored, but some was also Eric’s own.

The wolf growled, his entire body tensing as the effects of Eric’s blood hit his system. Alcide pulled back from the kiss with a gasp.

“So that’s what ‘V’ fucking feels like.” His chest heaved and his hands clutched at Eric’s shoulders.

“Everything in moderation,” Eric said, lowering his head to lick up the length of Alcide’s throat. “It’ll make the sex even better. Just don’t let it consume your life.”

“Are you gonna bite me?”

“Would you like me to?”

Alcide’s pause was interminable. Desire was evident in his eyes, but Eric could taste the uncertainty on the tip of his tongue.

“You don’t have to decide this moment. Tell me if you decide that’s what you’d like.” Eric lowered his head and this time, gave Alcide a deep, soulful kiss.

Pulling back, Eric dragged his tank top over his head and tossed it away. Alcide tugged hard at his shoulders, trying to pull him back in for another kiss. Before he complied, Eric dug into the pocket of his jeans for the small bottle of lube he’d brought. He’d sought out Alcide tonight, wanting this very much. He was willing to resort to glamour if he had to, he just preferred to use seduction.

Eric coated a finger heavily with lube. As badly as he wanted to slam himself into Alcide’s hot body, he knew he had to go slowly.

“Look at me, Alcide,” he ordered softly, waiting for the were’s dark eyes to find his. “Relax and remember to breathe.”

He watched as Alcide clenched his jaw at the intrusion of Eric’s finger into his ass. He breathed deeply through his nose and Eric felt him struggling to relax. When his finger was buried all the way inside, he moved it around, coating the walls of Alcide’s channel with the lube.

The were’s jaw stayed clenched and his hands gripped Eric’s shoulders tightly.

“Focus on the pleasure, Alcide,” Eric coached. “Don’t think about the mechanics.”

Eric crooked his finger slightly and Alcide arched and moaned.

He pulled his finger out gently and coated two of them with slick. He teased Alcide’s opening briefly, circling it lightly with just his fingertips. Alcide shifted impatiently, still tugging at Eric’s shoulders. Eric slid his fingers into Alcide’s body once again.

“Oh, fuck,” the wolf whispered.

“Feel the pleasure of the stretch,” Eric soothed. “Enjoy the sensation of being filled.”

“What was that thing you did before?” Alcide’s voice was breathless.

“This?” Eric asked, as he pressed a fingertip to Alcide’s gland.

Alcide tipped his head back and groaned, low in his throat.

Eric pulled his fingers free and recoated them with lube. He slid them in quickly and fucked his fingers in and out of the were’s hole, twisting and pressing, willing him to relax.

“Do you feel the sensations rolling up your spine?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Alcide breathed. His full, wet lips were parted, looking red and swollen.

It was a masculine beauty Eric could appreciate.

Eric slid his fingers out and coated three of them. He gave Alcide no warning before he shoved those three fingers inside of him.

Alcide hissed, sucking air in through his teeth. His back arched but he relaxed almost immediately.

Eric smiled at the small victory.

One last time, he pulled his fingers free and doused them with the slick. He slid them easily inside of Alcide.

“You’re a fucking tease, Northman,” he said in a voice that would sound low and dangerous to anyone other than Eric.

“You know me well enough to know three fingers aren’t enough to completely prepare you to take me,” he replied, pressing hard against Alcide’s spongy gland.

“Bet you can’t do _that_ with your dick,” he panted.

Eric withdrew his fingers. “I can do so much more.”

Pulling back slightly, Eric removed his jeans, kicking them out of the way. He covered himself with lubricant, spreading it generously. Then, he lined himself up with Alcide’s opening.

“Just fucking do it,” Alcide demanded, impatient hands reaching for Eric’s hips.

“Remember to relax and breathe,” Eric cautioned one last time. Placing his hands on either side of Alcide’s head, he thrust hard.

Alcide’s body arched, his grip tightened on Eric’s hips. Throwing his head back, Alcide squeezed his eyes shut and unleashed a long, primal moan. Eric swooped down to capture his lips and swallow the sound.

Hot. Alcide’s body was almost unbearably hot as it surrounded Eric’s cock. He was so hot, the air was chill on Eric’s dick each time he withdrew. Eagerly, he slammed himself back into Alcide’s welcoming sheath.

Releasing Alcide’s legs, Eric lowered himself until their chests touched and he could bury his face in the crook of the were’s fragrant, sweaty neck. The scent of wolf was there, as always. On top of it, was Alcide’s soap and aftershave. Mingling with it all was the spicy musk that was uniquely Alcide.

The were wrapped his arms around Eric and held them close together and Eric fucked him. The heat from Alcide’s chest seeped into him, enveloped and invaded him. His fangs tingled. Eric ached to sink them as deeply into Alcide’s neck as his cock sank into his ass. He considered for a moment, then let them drop.

Pulling back slightly, Eric nicked his own lip with a fang-tip, letting the blood well. Then he pressed his mouth to Alcide’s and fed him the blood with the tip of his tongue.

The effects of his blood on the wolf were immediate. Alcide clutched at him, wrapped his legs around Eric’s hips and very nearly tried to crawl inside of him. He moaned and panted into Eric’s mouth, his breath as hot as the rest of him.

“Fuck,” Alcide growled. “How can I get you to go deeper? Harder?”

Eric praised the power of the blood. He pulled back abruptly, slapping Alcide’s firm, rounded ass and manhandling him over onto all fours. Eric didn’t give him a moment to think, before he slammed his cock back inside Alcide’s clenching hole.

“Yeah, like that,” Alcide snarled and fucked back into Eric hard.

For long moments, the room was filled with the sounds of slapping flesh and guttural moans. Eric reveled in the feel of his cock gliding in and out of Alcide, but his fangs continued to tingle and he once again craved the heat the were’s body against his own.

Wrapping his arms around Alcide’s chest, Eric pulled him upright until their bodies slammed together. Immediately, Alcide’s head fell back against his shoulder. It left his throat deliciously exposed. Eric lowered his head and dragged his fangs along the pulsating vein.

“Are you gonna feed from me?” Alcide’s voice was torn.

“If you’ll let me,” Eric whispered against the shell of his ear.

“Is my blood the same for you?”

“The same as ‘V’ is for you?”

“Yeah.”

“Not exactly, but close. It’s still an exquisite experience for me.” Eric imagined the blood of such a strong Werewolf was going to pack a hell of a punch.

“Do it,” Alcide whispered in between Eric’s brutal thrusts.

“Alcide,” Eric said firmly, making sure he was focused.

“Just do it, Northman,” Alcide demanded.

Eric reared back and struck fast. He plunged fangs into Alcide’s throat and felt the delicious blood flood his mouth. He’d been right, the were’s blood tasted stronger, ran hotter in his own veins, and made Eric feel stronger. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Alcide’s rock-hard cock. He jacked him fast, not caring that he was rough. The wolf’s groans told Eric he didn’t care either.

Alcide’s tremors started deep in his body and his ass clenched hard and tight around Eric’s cock. The vibrations became more violent as they spread. His hands clutched frantically at Eric and his breathing became ragged and uneven. Finally, Alcide came with a shout, hot come coating Eric’s fist.

Before he could drink too much, Eric pulled his head back and shoved Alcide down into the bed. He gripped his hips hard and fucked him ferociously. Alcide met him thrust for thrust, shoving his ass back onto Eric’s cock. The bed rocked with their efforts. Eric slid against Alcide’s sweat-slicked skin.

He stilled when he came, using his punishing grip on Alcide’s hips to hold him steady. He pulsed jet after jet of come into the were’s body, unable to hold back his moans. The feel of his cock throbbing, buried so deep inside the intense heat of Alcide was even better than Eric had thought it would be. It might be the Werewolf blood. He’d never thought a lesser beast could taste so good.

Eric fell onto Alcide’s body, forcing him deep into the mattress. Loss of blood made the wolf too weak to hold them up. A part of Eric’s pleasure-fogged brain knew he needed to do something about that. He couldn’t send the were to watch over Sookie in a weakened condition.

Kneeling up, Eric pulled Alcide along with him. First, he sank a fang into the tip of his own finger. He massaged the blood into the marks he’d placed in Alcide’s throat. He watched as they healed before his eyes. In seconds, it was as if Eric had not even sank fang in him.

Next, he bit into his own wrist and fed it to Alcide.

“Drink,” Eric coached. “I need you at full strength in the coming days. This will replenish what I took and give you a little added power.”

Alcide sucked greedily.

When he was fully restored, Eric eased him down onto the bed and tucked a pillow beneath his head. Sleep was the final ingredient Alcide needed to completely heal.

Eric dressed as Alcide watched him drowsily. As he shrugged into his coat once again, he made sure the were was looking at him.

“Remember our deal, Werewolf,” he cautioned. “Guard Sookie with your life. She’s a valuable asset, and I know you’ll behave in a most gentlemanly fashion in her presence.”

He would never admit it to Alcide, but Eric’s decision for him to look after Sookie had been made when he’d realized how well the wolf treated the trashy were-bitch who had left him. Eric knew Sookie would be safe _with_ and _from_ Alcide.

He opened the window and started to climb out. Then from behind him, Alcide spoke.

“Eric,” he stared, then fell silent.

“Alcide?” he prompted, sensing turmoil from the wolf.

“Next time …what we did tonight …” Alcide sighed in frustration, shifting restlessly on the bed.

“The times we’ll come together as part of our agreement are growing fewer,” Eric kept his voice, as if trying to sooth a frightened pup. “Nothing has changed. Each time, you’ll have the right to consent before I penetrate you in any way.”

“And when I’ve met the terms of the agreement?”

“After that, you’ll have to come to me of your own accord,” Eric hesitated, then forged ahead. “You won’t be rejected if you do.”

Alcide was silent, but the tense lines of his body seemed to ease. He gave a curt nod, then slowly closed his eyes.

Eric was about to climb through the window when Alcide spoke again.

“No offense, Northman, but just to be safe, I revoke your invitation.”

Eric snorted ruefully. “Clever.”

The next moment, Eric was sucked unceremoniously through the window and into the night sky.

It was completely undignified.

 


End file.
